medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Myouri Unzen
| image = Myouri Unzen.jpg | alias = Monster Child | age = 10 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 13 | affiliation = Public Morals Committee | position = Chairman | previous affiliation = Thirteen Party Loser Team | relatives = Myouga Unzen (Older Sister) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) Unnamed Grandmother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Two Unnamed Brothers (Deceased) | weapon = Super Balls | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 15 }} Myouri Unzen (雲仙 冥利, Unzen Myouri) is the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee. He is a junior of Class 13 and a former member of the Flask Plan's Thirteen Party. His project name is Monster Child. He is the younger brother of Myouga Unzen. Unzen is the chief antagonist of the Clash With The Enforcers Arc, though he becomes a supporting character and ally to the Student Council later on in the series. Personality Unzen considers the Public Morals Committee the opposite of the Student Council, and by extension, himself the opposite of Medaka Kurokami. As Medaka believes everyone is good inside, Unzen believes everyone is naturally evil. Despite this, he looks after his underclassmen, and holds a great deal of pride as an Enforcer. Even with his young age and immaturity, he appears to be quite lecherous and have a fetish for big-breasted women, remarking on Medaka's large breasts upon their first meeting, and constantly nestling his head between Fue Yobuko's breasts for comfort. Despite the difference in their ages, he appears to be in a relationship with Yobuko. Appearance Unzen has short, messy, snow white hair, and red eyes. He wears the uniform of the Public Morals Committee: a white vest with black pants, though his version has an over-sized zipper at the neck. The white armband signifying his as the Chairman of the Public Morals Committee is worn around his left arm. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Unzen is present at Medaka's address to the student body at the beginning of the school year, thinking to himself that he and Medaka should be very alike. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 13 Clash With The Enforcers Arc In the Public Morals Committee’s office, Yobuko reports to Unzen about Harigane Onigase's two successive failures. Though she suggests they punish her, Unzen tells her to let it go, and asks after Medaka Kurokami. Yoboku goes on to describe Medaka as a saint, and note that her suggestion box is extremely popular. Unzen agrees that he has heard that much himself, but insists that she is still their biggest problem. Punching a hole through his PSP with his finger, he goes on to state that mercy and truth are like oil and water. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 15, pages 18-19 At the music room, Unzen confronts the Orchestra. After a bit of stumbling (due to his fear of public speaking), he announces that he is here to purge the club due to the number of complaints received. The Orchestra Captain places an arm on Unzen’s shoulder and cheerfully asks that he let the Orchestra of the hook. Unzen responds by snapping his wrist, scornfully telling him not to make excuses, and that he intends to massacre the whole club. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 2-6 When Medaka, Hansode Shiranui, and Onigase arrive at the music room, they find the members of the Orchestra scattered about in a comatose heap, with a bloodied Unzen standing in the center of the carnage. Seeing Onigase, he asks her for the towel, and as he cleans himself up, asks Medaka what she is doing there. He compliments her body, and asks if she would like to become his woman. When Medaka asks him why he went so far, Unzen disparages her “gentle” methods, claiming that if wrongdoers aren’t punished, they will simply break the rules again. Unzen calls Shiranui out on her whispering to Medaka, before turning his attention to Medaka herself, and attacking her. When his hit connects, he voices his surprise, thinking she would have dodged. When she tells him she had no reason to dodge because he had no reason to attack her, he attacks her again, daring her to repeat herself. Medaka does, but before he can attack a third time, Onigase intervenes, refusing to allow even Unzen to attack a student who hasn’t broken any rules. Unzen is amused, but agrees to back off, before reiterating to Medaka that they can only be enemies. Unzen then reveals that he has sent three members of the Public Morals Committee to take out the other members of the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, pages 10-20 When Medaka attempts to leave, Unzen attacks her, but expresses his surprise when he finds only her uniform remaining. Wondering whether she is a ninja, he makes to pursue her, but is stopped by Shiranui, who points out that he can’t attack her because she hasn’t broken any rules. When Onigase confirms this, Unzen decides to wait in the music room and simply observe the situation as if he was watching a movie. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 17, pages 1-5 Later, Unzen is contacted by Yobuko, who reports the mission’s failure, confirming that both Yoshinogari and Kunisaki were intercepted by Medaka as well. Unzen expresses his amazement, but simply orders Yobuko to hit Medaka three times if she gets hit herself, identifying Medaka as the type to turn the other cheek. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, page 1 After hearing that Medaka was able to resolve the conflict with no one from either side getting hurt however, Unzen loses his temper and crushes his phone. Declaring his intent to destroy Medaka, he blows a hole in the music room's wall, before sarcastically questioning Shiranui as to whether she intends to stop him. Seeing that he is the only Enforcer capable of waging war against Medaka, Unzen tells Onigase to pass on the message that all members of the Public Morals Committee are to leave school immediately. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 5-8 As Medaka demonstrates Unzen's revealed weapon, the super ball, in the Student Council office, Unzen interrupts and commends her for discovering his weapon and copying it so quickly. He discreetly locks the door and drops all his super balls onto the floor, saying that they are mere toys now that they have been discovered. Unzen approaches Medaka with open arms, and tells her that they should get along, as both of them are beasts. Unzen praises Medaka for seeing good in everyone, but states that her view is unfair; if she likes humans then she must like all the bad things about humans as well. If she doesn't like it all, she doesn't like humans totally. Unzen states that he never though justice was greater than evil, and all he is doing is tying people to the rules. Unzen concludes that since he hates the bad side of humans, he also hates the good side as well, and asks Zenkichi Hitoyoshi if he understands what he means. Unzen points out that in comparison, Medaka’s saintliness is anything but, and proceeds to lock the windows. As Medaka cries out that the super balls he dropped earlier were actually filled with gunpowder, Unzen laments that he has been found out, but states that it is too late. Pulling out several boxes of matches, he rebukes Kouki Akune and Mogana Kikaijima as they try to convince him to stop, and then asks Medaka what she will do. As Medaka tries to ask him to stop, Unzen cuts her off and detonates his bombs. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 18, pages 10-19 Within the rubble of the Student Council office, Unzen manages to kick his way out. He dusts off his protective suit and checks the damage, noticing that the explosion was not as big as planned. He realizes that Medaka, in the short time she had, threw water on some of the bombs, kicked some out the window, and then sheltered her fellow members in lockers. Unzen is amazed by Medaka’s abilities, but laughs it off and proclaims that they are back to square one as Medaka stated that she did not want to fight. Medaka orders him to shut up, surprising him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 2-9 Medaka enters War God Mode, making Unzen reel back in instinctive fear. He stares in shock as Medaka explains to him that she is no saint. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 12-13 Unzen begins to look nervous as Zenkichi explains War God Mode to him. Even so, Unzen attacks with several of his super balls, only for Medaka to strike him in the chest with enough force to make him cough up blood. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 19, pages 15-19 Medaka’s punch sends Unzen flying and into a wall. He puts up a front but he realizes that currently his offensive and defensive techniques are useless against her. He considers retreating, but remembers that he is carrying the pride of the Public Morals Committee. Thus resolved, he declares to Medaka that, if she intends to fight as a breast, he will fight as a human. Recognizing that he needs to be indoors to fight effectively, Unzen attacks again with the full intention of taking another punch. Medaka strikes him again, sending him flying into the Student Council office. Medaka follows him, after which Unzen sends multiple balls of steel string around the room, tying up Medaka and restraining her movements. Unzen gloats, casually groping Medaka, and declaring himself victorious. Internally, he breathes a sigh of relief, recognizing that the fight was a close thing. He is horrified however, when Medaka begins moving again, by dragging the strings, and the parts of the building they are attached to, with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 20, pages 3-19 As Medaka advances on Unzen, he realizes that he has made a grave mistake: Medaka is not a saint, she is just a demon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 1-2 Collapsed against a wall, Unzen admits defeat to Medaka, but claims that he still won their battle even if he lost the fight, because Medaka hasn’t reformed him. As she moves in for the kill, Unzen thinks to himself that for all her bravo, Medaka is just a lonely girl. Out loud, he tells her that her actions will only bring misery to normal people. As Medaka finally attacks, Unzen closes his eyes and thinks to himself that he is the one reforming Medaka; by destroying one person to protect others, she is doing the same thing he does. Opening his eyes to watch her, Unzen silently tells her to finish him off, and become him. Before the punch connects though, the rest of the Student Council grab on to her, stopping her before she can finish. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 4-11 Medaka’s senses restored, she asks Unzen if he would like to become her Vice-President, an offer he vehemently refuses. As Medaka leaves, Zenkichi talks to Unzen, pointing out that he thinks Unzen and Medaka are both too perfect. Yobuko and Onigase arrive at the Student Council office, both concerned for their leader. Unzen questions what they are doing there, then tells them to forget about the Student Council. He tells the pair that they will have to work harder now that he is going to be out of action while he recovers, and is pleased when they both agree. To himself, he worries about Medaka, thinking that girl probably has no idea the consequences taking him out of commission are going to have. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 14-18 Flask Plan Arc Unzen is seen sitting in Yobuko's lap using her breast as a pillow. Other members of the Public Morals Comittee are gathered around him at a table while he explains about Abnormals and Abnormalities. He then tells them about the dice test that Hakama Shiranui uses to find members of the Flask Plan. Zenkichi and Shiranui pass by and he tells them to tell Medaka what he has said and that his sister might attack her. He tells them that his sister is a shut in who no longer speaks Japanese but a lanuage of numbers. Later after the Student Council attacks the Flask Plan under the clock tower he forms the Loser Team with Kei Munakata, Shigusa Takachiho, Nekomi Nabeshima, Myouga, and, Onigase. They go with the student council and later tell them to run when Plus Six arrives. As the battle takes place he and Nabeshima sit back and watch as not to change odds of the battle. Later Unzen the Loser Team and Plus Six are defeated by Misogi Kumagawa. He is sent to the hospital. Minus 13 Arc During the General Affairs Manager's battle, Unzen makes his first appearance after being defeated by Kumagawa. Along with Nabeshima, he watches the battle on the rooftop. Unzen escaped from the Enforcers and the hospital to watch the battle, as he was uneasy about Kumagawa and his ominous, threatning presence. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, pages 2 After seeing Zenkichi beat Kumagawa down easily, Unzen was speechless. When Kumagawa heals his wounds and uniform, Unzen remembers how he did the same thing at the battle in the underground facility. After secretly coming back from watching the Treasurer's battle, Unzen and Nabeshima are walking around the school. Unzen was saying how disappointed he was about the Student Council's performance when he spots Maguro Kurokami on the floor Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 20 . Unzen sighs because Maguro left the hospital just to tell them that, however, Maguro reveals that Gagamaru is a frightening person to face. Flask Plan Revival Arc He is seen drinking tea with the Vice-Chairman of the Election Management Committee, Tokemichi Choujabaru. Equipment Weapons Specialist: Unzen uses a variety of weapons to get the job done as an Enforcer. *'Super Ball': Unzen's main weapon. A super ball with extreme power, it's ricochet is fast and dangerous. It can bounce off surfaces and is tough enough that it pierce through wood and metal. The only reason he can wield them as weapons is due to his ability to calculate at speeds comparable to a super computer, given that he is able to calculate the trajectories of his bouncy balls perfectly. *'Smart Bomb: Cinderella': Unzen is more skilled with these balls then his super balls. A ball that looks like a regular super ball, it is actually filled with gunpowder to explode when ignited, using matches. It's powerful enough to blow through a wall. *'Ball of String': Unzen's final weapon and his last resort. Balls of string made of Ariadon, the wires can hold up to five tons per string. After one use it can't be used again. *'Snow White: '''The uniform Unzen usually wears it is mde of anti-heat matierials and is ressitant to high levels of impact. Medaka has stated (in War God Mode) that it should be able to take three of her punches at full power. Trivia *Myouri Unzen was voted the eighteenth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 155 votes. *Myouri Unzen was voted the eighth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 271 votes. Quotes *(To Medaka Kurokami) ''“Justice means nothing if you don’t go overboard! That’s my policy!” Medaka Box manga; Chapter 16, page 15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Abnormal Category:Chairmen